It is general that a touch sensor is provided for an electronic device, and in many cases, the touch sensor section is illuminated with a light source such as an LED. Therefore, the touch sensor section is relatively conspicuous to the user. Thus, in many cases, the quality appearance of a whole device depends greatly on the structure of the touch sensor section. Accordingly, there have been technical needs for the improvement of this section.